To move a cargo in the vertical direction and move the suspended cargo along a rail laid on the ceiling side, a rope hoist is generally used. The rope hoist includes a rope drum around which a wire rope is wound, and a hook block is suspended from the wire rope. An example of the rope hoist including the hook block is disclosed in PTL 1.
In the rope hoist disclosed in PTL 1, a hook is provided at a lower pulley 19 (hook block), and the hook is supported by a hook receiving portion formed, for example, by casting. The hook receiving portion is located between a pair of covers in which hook sheaves are built, to which the covers are attached, and which also rotatably supports the pair of hook sheaves.